Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Un recuerdo que despierta sentimientos, una musica que cuenta una historia y una chica contando mentiras para ser feliz


Esta es otra de mis nuevas creaciones, puede ser algo confusa por el titulo y como se desarrolla la trama pero espero que igual les guste. Esta basada en una de mis musicas favoritas y por eso el nombre.

Pertenece a Panic At the Disco, mi grupo favorito de todo el mundo. Tambien tiene detalles sutiles del video, cualquier fanatico lo reconocera.

Para no confundirse, presten atencion :

Blah- es la historia que pasa en tiempo presente

_Blah- _son los recuerdos/sueños que tiene May y que se iran explicando conforme pase la historia.

**Blah- **es un mundo imaginario que refleja el subconciente de May asociando su situacion con la musica.

**Pareja**: Ash y May y May y Drew (por primera vez en la historia)

**Disclaimer**: solo la trama es mia al igual que las alucinaciones.

**_Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off _**

_Afuera de las puertas del auto solo había frio, mucho frio pero adentro los vidrios se estaban empañando por el incendio que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos. Los alientos se mesclaban, y los jadeos se estaban escuchando al unísono en una sola sinfonía de placer. La lujuria reemplazaba el sentido común y el fuego a la sangre. _

_Con un salvaje movimiento, sabiendo lo mucho que la excitaba lo irracional, le subió su falda hasta su cintura y bajo su ropa interior desesperado por lo que se escondía entre esas dos hermosas columnas que eran sus piernas. Hundió sin pensarlo sus dedos en esa carne húmeda, tomándola por sorpresa. _

_Mientras ahondaba sus extremos en ese hoyo de placer, miro a su linda presa que solo podía gemir, vista que solo lo excito más. Apartando los ojos de su rostro teñido de gozo, descubrió su blusa abierta mostrando sus núbiles pechos presos en su cárcel de encaje. Lo único que quería era hacerla sentir mujer como nadie, por lo que deposito su boca en ese valle, acompasando sus dos movimientos._

_Ella solo se pudo entregar al placer._

(…)

May se levanto se golpe en la cama. Su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos estaban nublados como si no supiera donde estaba en ese momento. Llevo una mano a su corazón confirmando que el zumbido que sentía era su propio corazón desbocado. Ese gesto le mostro lo sudada que estaba debido al repentino golpe de calor que sintió. Se tomo unos segundos para ubicarse e intentar relajarse. Su compañero de cama estaba profundamente dormido a su lado sin haber sido perturbado cuando lo miro.

"Como si algo lo hiciera"

Ese pensamiento simplemente se coló en su mente. Algo sorprendida por el pensamiento negativo a su novio, lo atribuyo a su estado y no lo dio más atención. Se levanto de la cama teniendo por destino el baño para poder refrescarse porque el calor no la abandonaba. No se coloco su bata por lo que la luz de la luna delineó su cuerpo cubierto por su camisón de seda blanca al pasar por su ventana.

Al llegar ahí, el espejo le mostro su rostro febril y sus ojos algo dilatados. Se mojo un poco la cara pero la situación no mejoro. Su respiración se calmo un poco pero su corazón seguía acelerado y el molesto calor se rehusaba a dejarla. Miraba fijamente el espejo como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en el pero su cerebro se negaba a procesarla.

"Todo esto es por culpa de ese sueño, ese maldito sueño."

No dejaba de repetirse. Como si una mentira pudiera convertirse en verdad solo por mera fuerza de voluntad ya que ella sabia mejor que nadie que lo que rondaba su mente no era un simple sueño. Era un recuerdo de algo que se permitió olvidar mejo dicho que se obligo a olvidar. Y ahora eso prohibido estaba resurgiendo con mucha fuerza, golpeándola sin piedad.

"No puedo estar pensando en esto, en el. No después de tanto tiempo."

Solo de pensar en eso, en el todo el calor en su cuerpo se multiplicaba y se centraba en una zona especifica de su cuerpo, una que estaba al sur. Enojada consigo misma, intentaba negar lo que su cuerpo sentía y lo que el espejo frente a ella confirmaba. Se negaba a admitir su cuerpo sudado, el corazón alterado y ese suave e intenso dolor que sentía entre sus piernas.

"Antes muerta que estar excitada. No después de tanto y menos por el"

Del baño fue al balcón para poder fumar un cigarrillo sin molestar a su novio que seguía sin notar su ausencia. Quería relajar su mente con la nicotina y enfriar su acalorado ser con la brisa helada de la noche. Llevándose el deliciosamente letal vicio a sus labios, aspiro con fuerza intento que con el humo sus problemas se fueran.

Por desgracia, en vez de irse formaban una imagen muy nítida.

(…)

_Por un momento se permitió ser delicado, atajando como podía el deseo que le comía por dentro. Con calculada ternura, deslizo la seda de su falda hacia abajo convirtiendo ese simple gesto en una caricia tan erótica que debería estar prohibida. El tacto de sus dedos pasando de la seda a la piel de sus músculos era algo que no se podría descubrir solo sentir. Solo esa caricia la mando a tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. _

_Y cuando los dedos cambiaron de sus muslos a repetir el mismo proceso con sus pechos, realmente lo toco. Sacando la ropa que ocultaba su hermoso cuerpo, la volteo con cuidado y repartió besos en su cremosa espalda. Sin avisarlo tomo sus pechos estrujándolos con fuerza pero sin herirla y los besos delicados en su espalda se tornaron en hambrientos a la altura de su cuello._

_No quiso que se escapara al ver de nuevo su rudeza por lo que la apretó contra su cuerpo. Quería que su ella se diera cuenta como de grande la deseaba y que provocaba en su cuerpo. Dejo una mano en su pecho pero bajo la otra para ponerla de nuevo en ese lugar que la hacía gemir de esa manera. Con su boca en su cuello y sus manos distribuidas de esa manera, comenzó a tocar su cuerpo como si fuera una guitarra y sus gemidos como si fuera su propia obra de arte._

_Y así lo seria por un todo lo que quedaba de la noche._

(…)

**El cabaret estaba casi lleno. Las mesas estaban iluminadas con pequeñas velas que daban un ambiente misterioso al local. Las meseras repartían las bebidas mientras las parejas y las familias compartían una agradable cena. Todos estaban felices, disfrutando de un buena noche, comida deliciosa, esperando a que el espectáculo comenzara.**

**En el centro del lugar, una mujer vestida de rojo miraba fijamente el fuego de la mesa mientras un cigarrillo se consumía en su mano. Estaba sola y por su actitud estaba claro que no esperaba que alguien la acompañara esa noche. En su mesa no había nada para comer, solo un pequeño plato con maníes y una botella de cerveza. Sus ojos ahumados en negro estaban algo rojos y el negro algo corrido si hubiera estado llorando.**

**Era la única que no compartía que no el ambiente feliz del lugar.**

**La luz se apago por completo dejando solo la iluminación aportada por las velas. Todos se quedaron en un expectante silencio, sabiendo lo que la repentina oscuridad significaba. La mujer de rojo termino su cigarrillo e inmediatamente prendió otro. La luz de las flamas iluminó su rostro, haciendo que las sombras jugaran en su piel nívea dándole un aspecto algo macabro. Respiro con fuerza y con mucha resignación, orientando su asiento hacia el escenario como obligándose así misma a ver el espectáculo que estaba por empezar.**

**Los acordes de la guitarra y los golpes de la batería inundaron el lugar haciendo notar a los espectadores la presencia de la banda que tan sutilmente se había hecho presente. La audiencia, feliz por compartir la experiencia algunos repitiéndola, otros por primera vez, los recibieron con una horda de aplausos que encerraban todos los sentimientos positivos que sentían por ellos. **

**El grupo en si era muy sencillo y algo sobrio teniendo en cuenta que eran cantantes de rock. Eran cuatro chicos vestidos con smoking negros y camisas de distintos colores, lo único excéntrico por notar era que los trajes tenían relieves de pescados en ellos. Un moreno tocaba la batería, un castaño el bajo y un chico de pelo verde el saxofón. El guitarrista que también hacia de vocalista tenía una camisa roja y el pelo negro.**

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?**_

_**Am I who you think about in bed?**_

_**When the lights are dim and your hands are**_

_**shaking as you´re sliding off your dress?**_

_**Then think of what you did**_

_**And how I hope to God he was worth it.**_

_**When the lights are dim and your heart**_

_**is racing as your fingers touch your skin.**_

**El registro de la voz del cantante cambiaba adecuándose a la carga erótica que de por si estaba presente en la canción por lo que el resultado era una dulce y sensual invitación a la intimidad en la que todos la que la escuchaban caían. Las mujeres enloquecían sutilmente y los hombres estaban ansiosos por desarrollar lo que la música. La joven miro con más atención a las estrellas, sorprendida por letra encontrándose con los ojos negros ardientes del guitarrista que estaban fijos en ella. Siguió escuchando el concierto mientras sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de rojo por lo audaz de la letra pero más que nada porque la mirada del cantante seguía sobre ella y cantaba como si la letra hubiera estado escrita para ella. **

_**I´ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck**_

_**Than any boy you´ll ever meet, sweetie you had me**_

_**Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of**_

_**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**_

_**No, no, no, you know it will always just be, me**_

_**Let´s get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**_

**Con el último acorde la guitarra exploto, acompañada por la bacteria. De igual manera, la chica sintió como algo reaccionaba dentro de ella, todo por esa mirada fogosa y la sonrisa ladina y algo lasciva en la boca del cantante que se negaba a apartarse de ella. A medida que la música se intensificaba, el arrancaba las mejores notas a su instrumento con una maestría mas de amante que de músico. La castaña vestida de rojo no podía despegar la mirada mientras dejaba que esos pozos negros y su música la envolvieran. **

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

**Al sonido del verso, todos los chicos y las chicas presentes se levantaron y fueron a bailar cercanos al escenario, respondiendo la llamada de su banda. Los pasos y estilos se mesclaban formando una coreografía propia de un video musical pero nuestra protagonista no se daba cuenta debido a que no abandonaba la comunión entre ella y su cantante de pelo negro. **

**Su cuerpo reaccionaba a los movimientos sugerentes de él y su guitarra, deseando fervientemente ocupar su lugar. Su sonrisa que acentuaba sus pequeñas cicatrices en sus mejillas de forma curiosa solo cambiaba cuando agregaba más erotismo a esa conversación sin palabras que estaba ocurriendo.**

(…)

May volvió al mundo real al darse cuenta que en su intento de relajarse y olvidarse de las cargadas imágenes que acechaban a su mente, se había dejado llevar al punto que mientras una de sus manos acariciaba de manera pecaminosa su cuerpo, la otra exploraba su zona escondida entre sus cremosos muslos.

Darse cuenta de su situación, casi la hizo lanzar un grito de desesperación al vacio para poder descargarse de todo lo que sentía. Ahora su ira y confusión, se mesclaba con la obvia frustración de no haber obtenido su liberación. Agarro los bordes del balcón con fuerza suficiente para dejar la punta de sus dedos blancos con el grito atorado en su garganta.

¿Por qué sus recuerdos la atormentaban después de tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué ahora que justamente comenzaba a ser feliz? Después de tanto dolor y lagrimas por fin estaba sanando, convenciéndose así misma que la felicidad si era posible con el hombre que había escogido.

"El te podrá dar todo pero nunca será como yo, nunca te dará lo que yo te di. Él ni nadie"

Ahora no solo su imagen se hacía presente sino también esa maldición que lanzo en sus últimas palabras cuando ella termino lo que podía llamarse su relación. Sin embargo lo que tuvo con el no merecía recibir ningún nombre estereotipado porque sencillamente fue algo sin nombre. Eran encuentros donde salían a pasarla bien, hablar de todo y nada mientras se divertían haciendo las cosas más imposibles.

O simplemente lanzarse uno contra el otro siendo consumados por el deseo. Entre ellos todo era dar y recibir, consolarse y hacerse llorar, herirse y sanarse uno al otro en un remolino de emociones donde solo ellos determinaban su rumbo y dirección. Era feliz como nunca lo había sido y como sabría que nunca más lo seria.

"¿Por qué quieres terminarlo?"

Fue una de las preguntas que él le hizo esa noche cuando todo acabo y ella jura por todos los dioses de todas religiones que aun hoy no lo sabe. A lo mejor fueron las presiones de sus padres y amigos porque busque una relación más sana y normal que la que tenía. Tal vez fue su lado más inseguro que se dio cuenta que él buscaba que ella entregara todo sin dudarlo y simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Pudieron haber sido las palabras de su amigo y ahora novio que envenenaron su mente contra lo que tenía y ya nada pudo ser igual. O simplemente sus sueños no eran los mismos y lo de ellos no pudo ser.

Elijan la escusa que mejor les guste y quédense con ella porque la razón no importo solo lo que paso y eso fue que ella se alejo del que podría haber sido el amor de su vida. Después del daño y el llanto, le toco levantarse y adaptarse a un mundo normal que ella deseaba racionalmente pero que en el que su corazón nunca se sintió del todo cómodo. Para alcanzar su felicidad hubieron muchas mentiras en el camino, más que nada hacia ella misma, pero al menos todo se estaba encaminando hasta esa noche.

Viendo la televisión en brazos de Drew, esperando que el sueño viniera a ellos pudo verlo a Ash. Mostraban noticias que el cerebro más joven de la historia y vencedor ante la Elite estaba siendo promovido como líder de la frontera y de la Elite. Se le notaba muy feliz y agradecía a sus amigos y fans por su apoyo y lealtad. No daba detalles de su vida privada aunque decía que estaba mudándose para comenzar a vivir solo para poder atender mejor sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Algo doloroso de ver pero todo muy normal. Hasta que en un breve momento el miro a la cámara y May jura (también por todas las deidades conocidas) que la miro a ella y vio lo mismo que veía cuando estaban juntos unos meses atrás. El mismo fuego y deseo rodeado por ese mismo amor y ternura. La misma mescla inexplicable en un joven impredecible. La que era la formula que garantizaba su felicidad.

Y ante sus ojos la película de sus recuerdos se desato hasta que el dolor emocional se convirtió en un dolor físico extrañándose que su cuerpo no sangrara como lo hacia la herida de su corazón. Convocando a toda su fuerza y autocontrol, pudo evitar que Drew se diera cuenta de la tormenta interna que se desataba en su interior, tapándola con la frazada de mentiras con la que envolvía su vida que al final se convirtió en su propia piel.

Pero el escudo se rompió cuando aparecieron en sus sueños lo único que no podía llenar con palabras porque eran puras sensaciones y sentimientos. Lo único que ella no podía controlar y que no podía reemplazar aun con diez amantes al mismo tiempo. Sonora cliché o se vera pornográfico pero uno no elige la verdad, solo vive con ella. Ash la toco en su punto mas básico y simple y con eso pudo gobernar todo su ser.

El era su pasión y con eso era su felicidad.

Con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos pero queriendo vivir una vez mas su verdad, se dejo llevar una vez mas.

(…)

_Ahora le tocaba el turno de gemir. Estaba sentado en el medio del asiento trasero, con su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la tersa boca de novia que le estaba haciendo gozar mientras trabaja con dulzura su erección. El cabello castaño podía verse en su regazo mientras sus labios y manos trabajan en conjunto para poder devolver todo el placer que había recibido en las horas compartidas. _

_Ponía toda su experiencia en ese tratamiento, mientras confiaba en su intuición y las sutiles señales que él le daba para poder realizar una perfecta interpretación. El la guiaba con el movimiento de sus caderas, la mano en cabello y los gemidos de placer que daba cuando tocaba un punto extremadamente sensible. Le agradaba sentir ese poder que tenia sobre el, que la hacia sentir sexy y segura de sí misma._

_Cuando el placer fue mucho para ser soportado, hizo que parara su caricia y la sentó en sobre su miembro hincado para que fuese tragado por su caliente interior. El movimiento fue brusco y no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor pero el solo roce de su carne contra la de ella, la volvió loca. El, al sentir esa hermosa estrechez, perfectamente húmeda y aterciopelada, apretó sus dientes para no terminar con la velada en ese momento._

_Prefirió iniciar un vaivén calmado y profundo mientras besaba sus labios rojos y acariciaba su cabello marón para aumentar su placer. También rozaba sus hombros, conociendo lo erógenos que eran. Ella se amoldo a su lenta invasión con movimientos relajados mientras sentía como la llenaba como nadie más._

(…)

**La música seguía sonando a la par de todos los músicos seguían ejecutando sus instrumentos con la misma precisión que cuando comenzaron. Sus ojos y gestos jugaban con todos sus espectadores para aumentar la gracia de su show. Por supuesto el único excluido era el cantante que mantenía su juego de miradas con la dama de rojo.**

_**So I guess we´re back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus**_

_**In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?**_

_**(Let´s pick up, pick up)**_

**La chica estaba hipnotizada por los ojos negros del joven encima del escenario al punto, que sin dares cuenta, su cuerpo se movía como una coreografía que asemejaba lo mas que se podía a hacer el amor. Las manos de él se mostraban anhelantes al pasarlas por la guitarra y ella acercaba sus pechos y cuello hacia el cómo incitándole a que la tocara. Los dos movían sus caderas como un vals privado entre ellos.**

_**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part**_

_**Where the shock sets in,**_

_**and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.**_

_**I hope you didn´t expect that you´d get all of the attention.**_

_**Now let´s not get selfish**_

_**Did you really think Id let you kill this chorus?**_

**Muy lejano en su pensamiento estaba el hombre que la había dejado en ese estado de llanto y que la llevo a entrar en ese local para poder tener un techo y evitar la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Esos ojos negros estaban quedándose gravados en su alma, mientras se convertía en una marioneta de su voz. Solo queria que la música terminara para poder ir y fundirse en sus labios y brazos.**

**Estaba segura que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía.**

_**Let´s get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**Dance to this beat**_

_**Dance to this beat**_

_**Dance to this beat**_

(…)

Después de que terminara de amarse así misma, se quedo pensando una vez mas en esa extraña relación que había compartido con Ash. Sentía que en ella había descubierto todo un lado oculto del entrenador que nadie mas había conocido. Su ironía, su forma alocada de actuar, su actitud algo bohemia y su madurez alcanzada estuvieron a su disposición por todo ese tiempo, ayudándola a mejorar ella misma como persona.

En esos momentos en el que la risa le producía mariposas en el estomago que se podía convertir en dolor por el acido acumulado por el enojo, descubrió lo que realmente queria de la vida y sintió que eso la alejaba de Ash, irónicamente la persona que la habia ayudado a descubrirlo.

Tal vez la mentira mas grande que se conto asi misma fue que vio lo que tenia en ese momento como una pasión de adolescentes y que debía dejarla para poder alcanzar una verdadera madurez. Esta noche viendo como Ash avanzaba siempre un paso delante de ella, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada de su visión y se lamento por su decisión.

Volteando hacia atrás, viendo dormir a Drew pensó en la posibilidad de alejarse de esa mentira que era su vida. Tal vez era hora de vivir en la verdad.

(…)

_Su ritmo tranquilo se acelero conforme al deseo que ebullia en ambos. Ninguno ansiaba una velada calma, solo querían perderse en el fuego y perderse ese huracán de pasión que sentían. Ambos se presionaban entre sí, juntando sus pieles lo mas que les era posible para contagiarse de su calor y amor._

_El alzaba sus caderas para hundirse profundamente en ella, acompañado los ligeros saltos de ella que le daban mas libertad para hacerlo. En algún momento, la chica hundió sus dientes en su hombro para acallar el fuerte grito de su placer, el la alcanzo minutos después pero sellando sus labios en un beso infinito que llevaba consigo todos amor por ella._

_Se quedaron juntos y unidos, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente, mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban y la razón volvia a ellos. El soplo frio que se colo por una ventana fue la señal de que era tiempo de volver al mundo real para poder cumplir con sus roles y responsabilidades._

_Pero por un momento que duro toda la eternidad, ese instante fue todo su universo._

**_Fin_**


End file.
